1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in exercise equipment and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved physical training system uniquely adapted to the body of the exerciser.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of fitness training for athletes such as boxers, it has been the practice to employ deadweight bags for training of the arms, and jump ropes, for example, for training of the legs. Such devices have been useful but are incapable of exercising a simultaneous combination of arm and leg muscles as needed in an actual bout.